


Fassinated - Part 3

by SherlockCumberbatch



Series: Fassinated [3]
Category: Michael Fassbender - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockCumberbatch/pseuds/SherlockCumberbatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Again this won't be perfect and we're gonna get into he juicy stuff real soon, feedback and comments are appreciated thanks guys, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fassinated - Part 3

**Author's Note:**

> Again this won't be perfect and we're gonna get into he juicy stuff real soon, feedback and comments are appreciated thanks guys, enjoy!

So it's not just me. I kept thinking to myself, he felt it too. Although I don't understand how a complete an utter sex god like Michael could be attracted to someone as plain as me. After he had whispered in my ear (turning me on way more than a whisper should have) his phone suddenly rang and the tension was broken. When he came back from the call he went to get his suit jacket, which was draped over one of the kitchen chairs, and told me, rather sternly actually , that 'our discussion wasn't over yet'. That of course both terrified and excited me. It's funny how often those two emotions go in hand. Almost immediately after Michael had left and I had breathed a sigh of relief at being able to stand up properly and return to a normal heart rate, my mum text me telling me she was going to be away for about two weeks now and she'd given Michael my number and here was his in case of an emergency. Great. I thought, absolutely fucking fantastic. Michael had two whole weeks to torture me with anxiety about his next visit and now the added risk of a phone call. My heart rate increased at the very notion. Lying in my bed and trying (but failing) to sleep, I found my thoughts drifting towards Michael, and I remember his smile was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

The next morning I was rather rudely awakened by the shrill sound my phone ringing. Still half asleep and feeling increasing anger towards whoever was ringing me at 8:30 in the morning, I picked it up and wearily (and regrettably rather agitated) answered

"Hello?"  
"Allissa, it's Michael"  
Oh, shit.  
"What do you want?" I snapped, a reflex of the fact it was before 10 on a weekend.

"Not a morning person are you Allissa?" 

I could hear his laugh bubbling out at me from the speaker, he continued.

"Anyway, your mum told me that if it was up to you you wouldn't leave the house for two weeks, and that I should try and get you out of it. So I'll pick you up at 9, okay?"

UrGh. I couldn't believe this. first, she gives him my phone number, and then she makes me spend a whole day with him? Jesus, anyone would think she's trying to set us up. It wasn't that I didn't want to see him. He was completely captivating and every minute I spent with him was better than the last. It's just spending all that time with him, That's like having a really annoying itch and not being allowed to scratch it for a whole day. This was not going to be fun.

Reluctantly i clambered out of bed and made my way towards the shower, letting the hot water cascade all over me and clear my head, but it couldn't clear my head of all thoughts of Michael. After getting dressed into some skinny jeans, a tight tank top and a leather jacket I apprehensively waited for his arrival, curious about what he had in store. 

When the doorbell finally rang I was a mess, terrified for what horror Michael would have in store for me. Eventually, I got up to answer the door. Stood there in my doorway was quite frankly the hottest fucking sight I've ever laid my eyes on. Michael. Clad in tight black jeans, a way too clingy white t-shirt and that amazingly hot leather jacket.  
"Hey!" He exclaimed "we match!"  
And he was right, we were dressed almost exactly the same. Oh god.

"Oh ha ha, Michael, do I really have to go out today? I know you might find it hard to believe but I am a grown woman and I can take care of myself. I really don't need a babysitter"

He chuckled before saying  
"Oh I in fact find it very easy to believe, don't worry" and then he winked. He fucking winked at me. If my thoughts were being typed on a keyboard they would be saying "assffhjklaiwiwisihdhsjkdfnsowowo" right about now. 

"Come on Alissa, it'll be fun, and you know it". Unable to resist his puppy dog eyes and the repeated use of my full name I gave in and agreed I would go out with him - but only for a couple of hours. As I locked the door he directed me towards the driveway. Strange, I thought, I couldn't see a car poking out the end, unless it was a really really small car, and somehow I think that's impossible for a man with an ego like Michael's. When we finally got to the point where I could see what was in the driveway, I was adamant I wasn't going anywhere.

"No." I ferociously shook my head.  
"No fucking way am I getting on that thing." 

Michael giggled AGAIN. God what was it this man found so fucking amusing about me, it's like I'm a fucking clown or something.

"Allissa, it's just a motorbike, come on, it'll be fun" 

"Call me old fashioned, but I don't class getting my head turned into a squashed football in a horrific and painful crash, 'fun'"

This time he just sighed and walked over to me, his tone becoming softer.

"Allissa, I promise I won't let anything happen to you. I've got a helmet for you over there. We won't go for long so if you don't like it I'll walk you home myself. Just trust me on this one, please?"

I don't know what it was that made me change my mind. But between the 'trust me' and the staring into my eyes part I was willing to let this man take me anywhere he liked on anything he liked. 

"Fine." I agreed.  
"But if I die I'm going to sue you" 

Chuckling again, Michael handed me a smaller black helmet and began to put on his. I suddenly realised how close I'd have to be pressed against him. Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit. I nervously clambered on after him, my arms remaining stiffly by my sides.

"Allissa, do you want to fall off?" He had to shout through the helmet.

I shook my head defiantly.

"Then you're going to have to hold onto me" he took my arms and placed them around his waist.

"Okay?"

I nodded, too terrified to make a sound. 

He started up the engine and I clung on tighter to his waist, feeling his body heat with my fingers. Oh dear god. Just the temperature of his torso turned me on. As we started to travel down the road and increase our speed, I clung on tighter still and rested my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes so I didn't have to see the ground racing past us. I swear I could almost sense that stupid mischievous grin on his face I pressed myself closer and closer too him. I tried to convince myself it was for safety reasons, that I really really didn't want to fall off. But I knew it was because I felt I had to be as close to him as I could, whenever I had the chance too, and there was no way I could ignore it any longer. 

And even though I felt like I was going to die, speeding through the suburbs with the wind whipping at my side, I had never felt more alive.


End file.
